


Moonlight

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin is tired, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Making traditions as a couple is not easy, especially when you're not used to relationships. But Niles tries his best.





	Moonlight

His night had been comfortable until someone woke him up. Someone turned out to be Niles with a smug grin on his face and that meant he wouldn’t be getting any more sleep during the next hours. Corrin yawned but shoved his blanket aside.

“My, you could look a lot happier.”

“Niles, you woke me up.” He yawned again, grabbing some clothes. “This better be important.”

“Of course it is!”

Corrin blinked. As much as he loved Niles, he did not trust that smile. “Fine, I’ll play along. Just don’t wake me up again unless there is an emergency.”

“Aw, and I had hoped to make a tradition out of this.”

He tried to glare but was still half asleep, so Niles probably thought he simply looked cute. “Don’t make me regret saying yes.”

Niles let out a deep sigh. “Fine. Come on, then, and I’ll be nice.”

Somehow, that wasn’t reassuring. Still, it was a clear night and Niles’ hand was warm in his own as he was led through camp. Most people were asleep, just a few fires were still lit and only a handful of guards were deployed. 

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a secret, your highness.”

“Don’t call me that.” He felt himself blush and hoped Niles didn’t notice. 

“But you are a prince!”

“Niles, we are _engaged_. Since when are you so formal?”

Niles hummed something, pulled him onto a darker path and let go of his hand only to sling an arm around his waist. “Maybe it’s part of my plan? Though I suppose I could find other nicknames …”

“Please don’t.” Really, he did not want to know what kind of names Niles would come up with. He was sure they were awful. 

“You’re no fun.” Niles pressed a kiss to his cheek and before Corrin could ask any more questions, they stopped on a clearing and to be honest, maybe this was worth being woken up for. He would never admit that, though. “What do you say?”

“It’s beautiful.” There was a little waterfall leading to a pond and while he was sure it was nice and peaceful during the day, but the full moon over the water made it even more magnificent. Knowing how much Niles enjoyed looking at the moon, he got why they were here.

“So it’s a good thing I dragged you out of bed?”

He pouted. “I’m still mad because of that.” A little. He was glad Niles wanted to share this with him – it was an important part of his life, after all. But he also liked sleep.

“Well, I suppose I need to find something else we can make a tradition.”

“Make it something we can do during the day.” Corrin yawned, leaning against Niles and closing his eyes again. It was beautiful, yes, but listening to the water and Niles’ breath was enough for him. He would offer his help but he knew Niles wanted to find something on his own, wanted to give him something to relax. A thought Corrin liked because he always worked for everything and though Niles couldn’t change that, he seemed determined to offer some help. 

“Are you asleep?”

“Hmm?”

Niles chuckled. “I think we should head back.”

“Yes. Will you keep me company?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Making your own traditions" but because I suck at being romantic; i literally have no idea what those could be. In any case, I tried and it's mentioned, so it's not worse than that bowling-alley-ficlet from yesterday^^


End file.
